SPR SERIES 4
by AbbieDavis
Summary: There had been a lot of things that happened for the past years in Naru and Mai's life and yet the challenges just kept on coming. Can Naru and Mai still stay strong now that Mai's past love is involve in their story? :)
1. Prologue

SPR Series: Number 4

Prologue

Hello everyone. I know that you know me already but I still have to introduce myself because the author told me so. I am Mai Taniyama, the now 21 year old assistant and girlfriend of that narcissistic, tea addicted boss of SPR Naru/Kazuya Shibuya/Noll/Oliver Davis. But I call him Naru because he is a narcissist. You know the story behind it. Right now, I am living with him at his apartment in four years after he bought my own apartment and sold it to other people. How mean… But still I am thankful that he did that. After all, I am here with him. And before I forgot, I still have that modeling offer. Should I accept it?

There is this new case. And surprisingly, it involves my childhood friends. Memories…

Well, I have to go as Naru and the gang is here. Well, I leave everything to the author. (*winks*)

Mai's POV

_I was in a black abyss, trap within the branches of an oak tree. Was it an oak tree? It looks like one but its branches were very long. Yes, for an average oak tree. And what was weirder is the fact that it was wrapping around my waist and I feel that I want throw up everything that I ate up last night. Oh, last night was one of the most memorable moments with Naru. Yes, I was in his apartment and we… But before I think about it, I should think of a way on how to get out of this crap. It was like hell. Only without fire on it but still, it's hell._

_All of a sudden, I heard a sound. I heard footsteps. Coming towards me…_

_I summon all the courage that I had to see who it was. "Who is there? Answer me!" I said on the top of my voice._

_No answer._

_I asked again. Who is that?"_

_Now the footsteps are coming closer. And I really want to get out of this branches because I feel bad about that "who" or"what" that is coming towards me. There is something about his aura. Something evil._

_I started to feel the branches. It is slippery. All I can do is to slip out slowly and carefully. As I started to do it, it tightened its grip on my waist. Slowly at first but when I struggled to free myself, it tightened its hold and I can feel my bones slowly crashing._

_NO! I shouted. I feel so helpless. Even though I was training my psycho-kinetic abilities, I can't still do anything about it._

_I lost my concentration on the branches when I heard the sound of footsteps. It was louder which means it is so close to me. When I thought that it was just six steps away from me, it stopped. Surprisingly, the gripping of the branches also stopped. "What the heck is that?" I thought._

_All of a sudden, I felt air brushing into my cheeks. It doesn't smell good. The "who" or "what" Being just exhaled. It was so annoying and disturbing. Annoying because it doesn't smell good. Disturbing because I can feel that the evil aura was getting stronger and stronger as the time runs._

"_Who are you?" I whispered calmly. Well, I was really frightened. But I have to keep it for awhile._

_Silence._

_And then it laughed. An evil laughed._

_That was the time that I proved that it was no human being. It is-_

"_Kill her." The "thing said" softly but with authority._

_Upon hearing that, I panicked. "NO!" I screamed._

_Then I felt it again. The branches…._

"_No!" I screamed hysterically._

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_Then Naru's face appeared._

_Naru…_

_Naru…_

_Where are you?_

_Naru!_

_Help me!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Scared and Curiosity.

"Mai! Mai! Wake up!" that male voice called out to me. It was an authoritative voice. I know whose voice is that. But something was different.

"Mai! Mai!" It shouted.

It was so loud that I opened my eyes instantly. I saw the light coming from the window. Then I smiled. "I am still alive." I thought. Then, I felt something wrapped around me. I turned my head slightly to meet Naru's worried eyes. Yes, not his face because he always control it but it shows in his eyes. And he is holding me in his lap.

When I realized that we are in the not-so-awkward position. I suddenly blushed. "Hey, I am all right." I said.

"No, you're not." He firmly said. His deep blue eyes were focused on mine. Then he said, "You were gasping for air as if someone was strangling you, idiot." He was angry because of that.

I looked at him. Now his poker face was gone and I can see that he is really worried about me.

"I-" I started to say that I am okay but he interrupted.

"Your pulse began to race as I touched it before you screamed my name at my face!" he said angrily, losing his composure totally. "What happened to you in your dreams?" He asked with so much concern.

"A... hmm. I was in a dark place…" I started and then I told him the whole story. As I relate my dreams to him, I started to cry because of the pain and the fear that I felt.

After I tell him all the details, he looked at my eyes and smiled. "You are okay now. I am here." He hugged me tightly and as I landed my head into his bare and firm chest, I felt secured and protected. Suddenly, I realized something. "Bare? Firm?" I thought panicky.

I lifted my head and looked around only to see that I was in Naru's room. And we are both naked under the sheets. My eyes widen and I blushed as I realized what just happened the other night.

He was confused at first when he saw my eyes widened but then he let out his oh-so-precious smile and said the sweetest words that ever came out of his lips. "I love you Mai. I love you so much." And before I can say anything, his lips were already on mine in a passionate kiss. I forgot my one-of- a-hell dream and all that matters now is that I am with Naru, the narcissistic, tea addicted jerk that I love.

He lay me down (again) on his bed and said, "This is your punishment for screaming at my face awhile ago."

I giggled and just smiled at what he said. He kissed me again….

Well, I really don't know what time we got up but it doesn't matter. It wasn't _really_ that bad.

Naru's POV

As Mai and I drove my car to SPR, my mind was drifting away. I was thinking about what happened between us the other night. It was, well I don't want to sound like a maniac or more of a pervert, but it was wonderful. She has been so beautiful ever since I came back here four years ago. Still she thinks innocently and remained as the sweet and loving girl that I loved.

But I really am worried about her. After "that" happened, she had a nightmare that really shook my core. I sensed that she was having a nightmare that is why I woke up and shook her gently. But then, she screamed my name and started gasping for air. Her hands went to her waist and she was pushing an invisible thing downward. She acted as if something was wrapped around her and she has to put it away from her. I was really worried. Yes, and also scared to death. I impulsively reached for her hand. I felt her pulse. It was very fast. The kind you feel after running for 10 meters or so without stopping.

My thought was cut off when Mai spoke. "Hey are you alright?" she asked. Her face suggests that she was worried about me. "What are you thinking, Naru?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Well, the narcissist is back." She remarked. She rolled her eyes, an indication that she was annoyed.

I turned over to the Shibuya District and in a matter of minutes, we reached SPR. We walked side by side, not saying a word to each other. It has always been like that.

When we reached the office, I opened the door to let Mai in. I walked inside after her. We took off our coats and I put it in the rack. After that I turned to Lin's office to see if he is already there. As usual, he sat there with his first wife, computer. He sensed my presence and acknowledged it with a nod.

I went out of the room and turned to go to my office. I passed by on Mai's desk. She was busy on filing the papers when she looked up and meet my gaze.

"Mai, Tea." I said.

"Okay. As usual." She replied with a smile.

I turned to go to my office. She went to the kitchen to fix my tea.

General POV

After an hour, Ayako and Houshou had appeared. "Good morning!" the couple greeted Mai. Ayako still has that red hair and Bou-san has a wide grin on his face.

Mai noticed Houshou's happiness. "Well, Bou-san. Why are you so happy?" She asked inquiringly.

Ayako and Houshou stared at each other and gave a suspicious smile to Mai.

Mai frowned and asks again. "Hey, I am asking you two." She demanded.

Ayako giggled. "We'll tell it when everyone is here." She replied excitedly. Houshou winked at Mai and that made Mai so curious.

"Mai. Tea!" shouted Naru from his office.

"Coming!" she shouted too. As she was pouring tea to Naru's cup, Masako and John came in.

"Good morning Masako-san, John-san." She greeted happily.

"Good morning Mai." John also greeted. Masako just nod to say that she was going to say the same thing. But Masako has a mysterious smile, like Bou-san awhile ago.

"Masako, why are you-?" she was interrupted by Naru's voice.

"Mai! Tea!" Naru shouted again.

Mai sighed. "Well, you two sit there while I give this tea to the narcissist." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Masako giggled on her statement which made Mai's curiosity to rise up again. "What is happening with this people? " she asked herself.

She made her way to Naru's office. She knocked twice on the door before coming in. Naru was reading a file from his notebook. She walked towards his table and placed his tea on it. Naru hasn't lost his concentration.

She stood there for a minute. Naru knows what she wants. Still, he looked up and asked. "What do you want?" he asked with that emotionless voice.

"A little thank you would not harm you at all." She said annoyingly.

He just smirked and looked down again on his file. "Maybe."

This made Mai furious on his boss-slash-boyfriend Naru. "You-" she was about to retort back when Naru stood up and gave her a quick kiss.

When he pulled back, she spoke. "What was that for?"

Naru gave out a smirk.

Mai sighed. "You'll never change."

His smirk got wider. "That's why you love me."

Mai's face reddened. "You stupid, tea-hollic, narcissist!" she yelled. She stomped her feet while walking out. She slammed the door shut making Naru chuckle a bit. He really liked teasing Mai. It would make his day incomplete if Mai would not do those things.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ANNOUCEMENT!

The SPR Gang was busy chatting with each other when Mai came out of Naru's office shutting the door with a loud BAM! Well, it's not new to them. It happens every day. Houshou chuckled and asked Mai. "Still hasn't said that two words, ne?"

"He is an absolute idiot!" she blurted out. As she sat on the couch next to Houshou, she continued her rants about his boss/boyfriend. "_His_ highness wants tea all the time and still don't know how to say thank you! In my own opinion, he will not be a good king. If ever he would be a king having that kind of manners!" she huffed and pouted her lips in annoyance.

Houshou pulled Mai into a bear hug. "Ah Jou-chan! Don't worry about Naru, I am still here!"

_Whack!_

"You pervert monk!" Ayako said angrily while still clutching her purse, readying itself to make another attack.

John put his left hand on his forehead. "Here it goes." he said with an amused tone. Masako chuckled at his boyfriend's expression.

"Hey old hag, don't break that purse using my head!" Houshou shouted. "That's my engagement gift to you!"

Mai's eyes widened. John smiled and Masako giggled. Lin hurriedly went out of his room to join the "mob" and Naru opened the door to his cave. Upon realizing his statement, Houshou grinned while Ayako' s face gave a ten shades of red.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mai reacted. "Engaged? The two of you?"

Ayako nodded. "Just this morning."

Mai's jaw dropped to the floor. She looked at Ayako's left hand. There was no ring. "Where's the ring?" she whispered when she regained her jaw from the floor.

Houshou scratched his head. "Hehe. I still don't have the money to buy an engagement ring. So I just bought a purse first. She liked it though."

_Whack!_

"Stop assuming you pervert monk! I didn't say that I like it baka!" she said while smiling.

"But you are using it right now." the monk said innocently.

And before things can get worse (before Bou-san died of internal bleeding), Mai spoke and said happily, "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!" John said, his eyes twinkling. So did Masako and Lin who leaned on the door frame of his office. Someone cleared his throat. They all turned to see Naru looking at Bou-san with a glare.

Everyone hushed. Then Naru spoke. "Congratulations Bou-san, Ayako."

Mai smiled and stood up to go to her boyfriend. She hugged him and said, "Very nice, Naru."

"Shut up, Mai." He retorted back. Mai giggled. She stopped hugging Naru and turned to go back to the sit she just vacated when Naru wrapped his arms on his waist and hugged her from behind. She smiled and her face suddenly turned into a tomato.

Bou-san smile widen and he turned to kiss Ayako' s right cheek.

_Whack!_

John and Lin laughed at this scene. Ayako was blushing _heavily_. Masako grinned and said naughtily, "You two are getting married yet still acting like kids." then she covered her mouth with the sleeves of her kimono to hide her smirk.

Ayako was about to retort back when Naru cleared his throat. "May I remind you again that this is an office and not a coffee shop?"

Everyone just giggled. Just then, the bell rang and door to the main office was opened by Yasuhara and Madoka.

"Surprise!" the new comers said jubilantly.

Naru, who was still hugging Mai, huffed angrily. "Crap."

Madoka looked at Naru and Mai. "Still got that attitude towards ME Naru?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes. You are _annoying_." he said as a matter-of-fact.

Mai giggled. Madoka rolled her eyes. She chose not to argue with Naru anymore because she was too curious on the noise that came from the room before they entered. Yasuhara sat beside Bou-san and Madoka turned to Lin to give him a smile. Lin nodded in acknowledgement. Everyone saw this and tried to suppress their giggles aside from, of course, Naru.

Madoka turned back to the group. She went to Mai's desk to lean on it. "SO… what was that noise before we entered? Did we miss something?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

Yasuhara adjusted his eye glasses. "Something fishy."

No one spoke for a minute. After a while, Mai took the "responsibility" of letting the cat out of the bag. "Well, you see, before you came, Bou-san and Ayako were just arguing when at the middle of it, they revealed that they are going to get married."

Madoka and Yasuhara just stared at the couple for a while. Naru tried to hide his smirk. "What is so surprising about it?" he thought.

Bou-san sat there, smiling happily while Ayako was emitting that "red" aura. Madoka broke the silence by saying an ear piercing "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Yasuhara smiled but suddenly went serious. He put his hand to his heart as if he was hurt. "Why Bou-san? You prefer her than me?" He said dramatically.

"Ugh. Stop it Osamu! It's really creepy." Bou-san replied with a stop-it-because-it-is-yucky voice.

Yasuhara continued with his drama. "But why Bou-san? Why? I gave you everything I had. My money, my cell phone, even my… you know… Still… Why?"

Everyone laughed except for Naru. Even Lin is laughing now. After those all the years that they had spent together, surely these people changed him, especially this girl with an auburn hair called Mori Madoka.

Everyone was still laughing when the bell rang. The laughing abruptly stopped when the bell rang the second time. "Well. I guess I have to get it." She looked at Naru and reluctantly, he released her. Everyone watched her as she goes to the door. Naru leaned at the door frame while watching Mai. "She's lovely." he thought while smiling to his self. But Yasuhara was very quick; he saw it and turned to tease Naru.

"Hey Big boss," he called out, "So in love with Mai-chan, ne?" he teased Naru.

Naru glared at him. The whole gang froze.

"That wasn't a good thing to say Yasuhara." Bou-san said nervously.

_With Mai_

She went to the door to open it up. As she opens it, she said the usual greeting. "Good morning! How may I-" she stopped abruptly when she saw who the potential client is.

"Mai-chan?" the client asked. The client was a boy around twenty years old, brown haired, who has a "baby face" (like John) and he has a bewildered expression.

"To- Toranuseke?" she stuttered.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A case. (After that so cheesy and mind boggling chapter. :D)

The SPR Gang turned to the direction where Mai and the potential client came from. They stared at the two people who are standing there awkwardly. Based from what they heard, it seems that Mai knows the person who was hiding behind her, literally. Naru glared at the "boy" who was clutching Mai's shirt from behind. (A/N: Well, if I was on his position.I would really do the same thing if everyone was looking at me fiercely. And if a certain Naru was glaring at me. Creepy.)

Naru cleared his throat making everyone stand up and go to the floor to sit. Well, it was always cleaned by Mai so that it was safe from dust and germs. Madoka walked to the group to sit with them. Lin went to his office to get his laptop.

Naru turned to face Mai and the client. "Mai." he called out. He knows that Mai knows what he meant.

Mai sighed and turned to her companion. "Toranuseke, they're not going to eat it you." He looked at her and looked at the rest. They smiled at him reassuringly and he relaxed a bit. "See?" Mai said, smiling.

He nodded and smiled. "Well I am Haga Toranuseke. I am here to ask for your help."

Naru answered. "I am Shibuya Kazuya, the owner of SPR. The one who owns the shirt you are clutching is my assistant and girlfriend Taniyama Mai. How can we help you Haga-san?" he asked in business manner tone.

Upon hearing this, Toranuseke dropped his hands to his side. Seeing his actions, the Gang snickered and tried to suppress their laughter. Mai just shook her head and motioned him to sit at the couch in front of Naru. Lin came back with his laptop and sit on the couch beside Toranuseke as Mai sat beside Naru.

Everyone was silent until Naru broke it. "What's your story?"

Toranuseke sighed and started to tell the purpose why he was there. Lin positioned his hands on typing position. Everyone turned their attention to the young man.

"Well, I worked as a bodyguard to the one of the world's powerful family. They are the Burnsworth. I am the personal bodyguard of Harry Burnsworth's only daughter, Kajika-sama. "

Upon hearing this, everyone gasped. Except for Naru, Lin and Madoka. Naru exchanged glance with Lin. "I have a hunch on who sent them here." he thought to himself.

Yasuhara interrupted. "The high and mighty Harry Burnsworth? Owner of the world's largest conglomerate company?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes. He personally asked me to come here for your help." Toranuseke replied.

Mai was unnaturally quiet and didn't go unnoticed by Naru. "I'll just ask her later." he thought. He turned back to the client. "You may continue."

The client nodded. "Well, last month, the Burnsworths went back to Japan after staying in Los Angeles for years to prepare for the upcoming wedding of Kajika-sama and Fang Li Ren, the former leader of the Huang conglomerate, now an advisor to the current president and was her guardian before, you know, they fell in love. We went back to the old house to stay there while we were preparing for the wedding. Kajika-sama and Li ren-sama wants to do their wedding here so that they could celebrate it with their friends. Kajika-sama wants it badly because her mother's grave is here. She wants to show her mother how happy she is. And another reason is that Kajika-sama and Li Ren- sama want to make it up for an old friend." He looked at Mai and smiled sadly. Mai didn't look at him. She just stared at her lap. Naru noticed this but he promised to ask her later.

"So they are engaged now?" Mai said to herself. "Li Ren would never forgive me." she smiled sadly to herself.

Toranuseke proceeded. "We are now staying at the old house. Of course, when we came there, it was so dirty so we had to call a group of people to clean it. After five days, it was clean as new. We moved their on that day. But shortly, after a few days, strange things had been happening in the house. Things were gone missing. Most of the time, it was the car keys and other important things. Lights will flicker all of a sudden, causing the annoyance of Mr. Burnsworth. We have surveillance cameras that would be taken down of the ceiling."

"Don't you think that it may be a prank by somebody who hates the Burnsworths and the Huangs?" Naru asks with his monotonous voice.

"At first, that was everybody's idea. But when serious things happened, it alarmed Mr. Burnsworth."

Surprisingly, Mai spoke in a low voice "Like what?"

The Gang and Naru looked at her; confused looks were plastered on their faces. Toranuseke answered. "At first, the maids were starting to scream for help at night. When we came to them, they were crying and they claim that they saw a man holding a butcher knife. It was headed towards them and he was about to throw it at them when we came. It went on for several nights and it stopped. When we thought that everything was just their imaginations, another wave came in. This time, it happens in the morning. At the kitchen, all the utensils were floating and suddenly it will swirl and will be thrown on whoever present at the kitchen. It frightened the maids to the extent that they make our food at the backyard. Other strange things happened after that. But the most recent event made me really scared, as well as the Burnsworth and Li Ren- sama." He took a deep breath and continued. "Yesterday, when everyone was asleep, Kajika-sama went out of her room and made her way to the balcony. At that time, I woke up due to bathroom call. I saw her walking, her back on sight, with a man behind her. A tall, muscular man holding a butcher's knife. I started to panic. I made my way to Li Ren- sama' s room and woke him up . I told him what I saw. We immediately made our way to the balcony when we heard Kajika-sama's voice. She screamed for help. When we got there, she was on the other side of the balcony and she was holding tight on the railings. She was about to lose her grip. We ran towards her and pulled her up. Luckily, she was strong enough to hold on the rails. We were so scared for her as well as for our lives. The wedding is set three months from now. Harry Burnsworth does not want a tragedy to happen before the wedding. So please, accept our case." He stood up and bowed his head to plead.

Naru looked at the gang. They were shocked and at the same time looked interested. Lin stopped typing and he looked at Naru. His eyes have a spark which tells that he interested but he turned his look on Mai. Naru followed Lin's gaze and looked at Mai. She looks at Toranuseke with sad, longing eyes. Naru asked her with concern. "What do you think Mai?"

She looked at Naru. Then to Toranuseke who was still on his "bending position" and said, "It's up to you."

Her reply shocked everyone. Normally, in case like this, Mai would even give her puppy looks to Naru for him to accept the case. But this was different. She leaves the decision to Naru immediately, without blinking. Lin raised an eyebrow. There is something that they do not know. "Mai has a lot of things to explain after this." Lin thought.

Naru made his decision. He would accept this case. For two reasons. One, it is really interesting and two, because Mai is acting so oddly. It is not in her character to be so mysterious and lonely.

"Haga- san, we are accepting your case." Naru said.

Toranuseke straightened up and smiled widely, relief can be seen on his young face. "Arigatou!"

Naru requested for rooms for the base and for the couples and so on. Toranuseke happily agreed and said that they could come tomorrow.

"Okay, we would be there by noon. You may go now Haga-san." Naru politely dismissed Toranuseke.

"Thank you very much!" He said. Everyone stood up to say goodbye to the client except for Mai. That is very unlikely of her.

Toranuseke sighed. "Mai-chan, I know you're upset. With Li Ren. But believe me; he has changed since the day you left. If the two of you cannot really avoid the verbal war, please when you come tomorrow, just ignore him. Will that be good?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Mai. Mai raised her head and stood up. She faced Toranuseke with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry for being rude, Toranuseke." She smiled. "Don't worry; I won't even look at him. I promise."

This made the SPR look at the two of them. "How come you know them Mai?" asked Madoka.

"Questions will be answered later." Mai replied mysteriously. "I'll walk him to the door."

They bid farewell to each other and hugged. After that, Toranuseke went home. When Mai came back, the gang was looking at her expectantly. "So, your answer?" asked Naru.

Mai looked at Naru and to the rest of the expectant gang.

"Well, it was a long story. But to make the explanation short, I was the friend that Kajika and Li Ren who they want to make it up to. We were childhood friends, along with Toranuseke. When we grew up, Toranuseke and Li Ren became her bodyguard."

They nodded. "And you?" asked Ayako inquiringly.

She turned her back on them and went to look outside the window. "I became her maid."

"Maid!" John exclaimed.

Mai smiled sadly to herself. With her back on the gang, she knows that they cannot see it. Then she said sadly, "The maid thing was not the problem. They did not obligate me to work full time knowing that I am studying. It was only part-time. After school, I go straight to the mansion. Then they offered me to stay there." she sighed and continued. " I was more than willing to do it because I really need a job at that time that was offered to me because… my mom just passed away and … I need to support myself…" her voice trailed away.

The gang looked at her sadly, even Naru.

Masako, determined to know the mystery behind this case even though it doesn't start yet, asked. "I don't get it Mai. If you are more than willing, what is the problem? You don't seem happy about Haga-san asking help from us. What is it that is bothering you so much?"

Mai turned to look at them, slowly. When they saw her face, they saw pain her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it in the moment." She whispered.

The once vibrant and cheerful mood of the office turned into a sad and cold one and it came from, unexpectedly, Mai. She turned to go into the kitchen without saying any word.

Everyone sighed. Their thoughts were on Mai and on the case at hand.

"I wish I could comfort her." Ayako said solemnly. "But she won't say anything. How can we possibly ease that pain visible in her eyes?"

Naru had his eyes on the kitchen. "Everything would be revealed in time."

Madoka sighed. "Yeah. Naru's right." she affirmed the statement of his ex-student. "We will know it along the case." she turned to face Naru. "You better do something to finish this case _as soon as possible_. I don't want a gloomy aura here. Especially if Mai was the one who was emitting it."

They all nodded in agreement as they look on the kitchen. The only sound that can be heard from there is a low sniffing of a girl.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Burnsworth's Mansion (No! It's a castle.)

Naru's POV

The sound of the alarm clock awoke me at 7 in the morning. I slowly opened my eyes to see my surrounding. The sun is already showing its powerful rays. The low buzzing of the people outside can be heard. Then I felt someone snuggled into my chest. Of course, it was my Mai. Yes, mine and only mine. Ever since she came to live in my apartment four years ago, I always check if Mai was still by my side when I woke up. I am afraid that she will leave me and I might not see her again. It was part of my routine every morning, even during a case.

I looked at her. In a span of four years, she already showed maturity, physically and mentally. From being that highschooler that I have loved, she turned into a gracious and _somehow_, intelligent woman. But she still shows her childish side. I know that she will not change that part of her because that is one of the main reasons why I fell in love with her. I touched her cheeks. It always shows ten shades of red whenever I praise her or kiss her or show other way of caring. I chuckled at the thought. I let my hand fall to her lips. It was soft and always tastes cherry and cinnamon. Well, that's the flavor of her toothpaste that she doesn't forget wherever she goes. I couldn't resist the temptation of kissing her. After all, she is _my_girlfriend. I leaned on her face to kiss her lips. When my lips touched hers, she smiled and kissed back. She pulled away and smiled.

"Good morning Naru." she whispered sweetly. "Looking at my beautiful face again?" she teased me.

I smiled. I can't help it. "I love you, Mai." I said.

She hugged me and kissed me before replying. "I love you too Oliver Davis-slash-Noll-slash-Kazuya Shibuya-slash-Naru."

I laughed heartily. She is the only one that can make me laugh like that.

"Hey, what are you laughing at? Does it look like a joke to you?" she protested.

I smirked. "You forgot something."

"And what is that?" she asked as she put her head on my chest.

"Tea addict, slave driver, narcissistic, handsome and wonderful boss-slash- boyfriend." I replied with an amused tone.

Now, it is her turn to laugh. "Yeah. At least you are aware about that."

"Of course. You are saying that to me every day in the last five years."

She chuckled. "Because you are annoying me every day."

"I know."

She didn't say anything. We fell silent for a minute, her head on my chest and my left hand stroking and playing on her hair. I know she is thinking deeply about something. When I was about to ask her about it, she spoke.

"Ne, Naru."

"Hmm."

"About the case…" she started and fell silent.

"What about that?" I asked her.

"Promise me that you'll stay by my side." she whispered.

"You know that I would always be." I replied.

"You might hear bad things about me. Will you believe them?" she asked nervously.

I am really confused. Why is she talking like this? But I decided not to ask her further. I want her to be the one to open up for the reason that it is a personal issue on her part. "I know you Mai. That is what I believe in." I answered truthfully.

She sighed in contentment. She looked up at me. "Thank you." she whispered.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. She hugged me again and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes until we realized the time and we got up to prepare for the case.

General POV

The clock says that it is already ten in the morning and they have an hour to wait for the couple who is missing in the group. They already finished packing all the equipment that they needed for the case. Everyone was at SPR's office except for John and Masako. Mai wondered what happened to the couple. Naru is in his office checking on the case at hand. Bou-san , Ayako and Mai sat next to each other on the sofa while Yasuhara was seating on Naru's chair whenever they have a client in the office. He was busy texting his girlfriend. Lin and Madoka locked themselves inside Lin's office, _perhaps talking_.

"Where are they?' Mai asked, referring to John and Masako.

"Who knows Jou-chan?" Bou-san said then he stifled a yawn.

Ayako also yawned and closed her eyes. Yasuhara and Mai looked at each other. Yasuhara put his cell phone his pocket and he smiled teasingly.

"So, you too did not get enough sleep?" he asked, his voice full of mischief.

"Yeah." The monk and miko said together.

"Oh." Mai and Yasuhara reacted and tried to stifle their giggling.

Yasuhara continued. His eyes full of mischievousness. "Why is that so?"

Ayako, still not realizing where the conversation is going answered. "Well, last night we sle-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because the monk covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ayako!" he exclaimed.

Ayako's eyes widened and she blushed. Bou-san took his hand and he sighed in relief that Ayako were not able to say anything.

Yasuhara and Mai grinned like wolves who want to eat their prey right away. "You two…" they exclaimed. "You did it again!"

Ayako blushed more. "Did what again?" she asked innocently.

Yasuhara laughed loudly. Mai also laughed and put her hands on her mouth to stop herself from laughing. The monk and the miko blushed together. They couldn't answer the_younger_ones. They didn't know if it is because the rating of the topic is SPG (Super Parental Guidance) or it is just an embarrassing topic at all.

Yasuhara and Mai tried to calm themselves and eventually they stopped laughing. Yasuhara was the first to recover from that l_aughing session_ that he and Mai have whenever the monk and the miko is around. "Okay. How did it happened?"

Bou-san cleared his throat before answering. "Well, you know after we work, we bought some wine to celebrate our engagement. We got drunk and… you know…" his voice trailed in embarrassment.

_Whack!_

Ayako banged her purse on the monk's head. "Why did you tell them?! You pervert!" she huffed angrily.

Clutching his head, the monk retort back. "Well, you can't call me pervert anymore! I am going to be your husband!"

Yasuhara and Mai laughed again until tears flowed from their eyes. The monk and the miko continued their exchange of verbal abuse. When they thought that they can't laugh anymore because their jaw was aching badly, the bell rang and the door opened. John and Masako came in and they looked like they don't sleep enough also. The two stopped laughing.

The four people on the couch turned to look at the new comers. "What took you so long?" Bou-san asked.

John was the one to answer. The two of them sat at the floor. "Masako and I tried to look for a decent house at the internet last night."

Mai's curiosity rose up. "Eh? Why would you look for a house?"

Masako covered her face in her kimono to hide her blush."I- It's just pure cu-curiosity." she answered, stuttering a bit.

Yasuhara opened his mouth to question the two but the door to Naru's office opened and Naru came out with that black notebook on his hand.

"We will go now." he said with that monotonous voice. Everyone stood up and walked to door when Naru spoke again, locking the door in his office. "Oh, just a reminder. Please refrain from talking about your _private actions_ at my office Takigawa san, Matsuzaki-san."

They stopped walking and turned to Naru who was now facing them with a smirk on his face. Ayako was about to punch Naru but Bou-san and John held her in her position. Yasuhara and Mai covered their mouth to stop themselves from going into that laughing session that they just had a while ago. Masako stood on Mai's side, her kimono covering her face to hide her grin. Naru took this opportunity to knock on Lin's office to tell them that they should get out from that cave to go to the mansion.

Mai looked at the SPR Gang. "I wish that we will always be like this." she thought. "My family."

The members of the group split into two. Yasuhara, John, Masako, Ayako and Bou-san are in Bou-san's car, the latter driving it while Mai, Madoka, Naru and Lin were using the old van containing the equipment with Lin on the wheel. The van was the first to go while Bou-san's car followed behind.

The road to the Burnsworth's Mansion is not very long. It took them an hour to reach the place where the mansion stood. Mai preferred not to sleep. She was nervous and excited at the same time. Nervous, because she have to face Li Ren again. She doesn't know what might happen if they would have to talk to each other again. Excited, because she missed the house so much were most of her happy memories from her childhood existed. Of course she misses Kajika and Toranuseke as well as Harry Burnsworth who became her father figure when her parents died.

As they got near the mansion, Mai sighed loud enough for the three other people inside the van could hear. Madoka who sat beside Mai looked at Naru, who was on the front seat beside Lin, worry evident in her eyes. Naru did not turn to look behind him but he knows that Mai is worried about going back to the mansion. But he doesn't know what to do about it because Mai still doesn't open up to him about this. All he can do is to wait. His eyes remained on the road.

The van turned to the left, followed by Bou-san's car. After a while, the van stopped in front of a huge iron gate with two figures of lion on both sides. Two sensory cameras scanned the van as well as the car following the van. Lin lowered his window to speak to the speaker at the side of the gate. "SPR." he said in a firm voice.

There was a crackle. Then someone spoke from the speaker. "I'm sorry. But I did not find any SPR on the guest list for the day." the man with a soft but authoritative voice. Then a laugh from a man was heard in the background. The voice hissed, "Don't laugh!"

Lin and Naru frowned. Mai recognized the owner of the voice. She did not hesitate to threaten the man. "Rumaty!" she shouted so that the man behind the speaker will hear her. "Open this gate now or I'll strangle you to death!" she threatened the man.

Her three companions turned to look at her in confusion. She answered the unspoken question. "That was Rumaty Ivan Di Raginei, Kajika's cousin. The reigning king of Raginei." she said. Madoka's eyes widened at the information she just heard.

A laugh was heard coming from the speaker. Then Rumaty spoke again. "Well, it's Mai-chan the monster!" he exclaimed which made Mai furious. "Okay, Zao. Open the gates!" he instructed the man called Zao.

The gate slowly opened into half and the van went in followed by Bou-san's car. They passed a long set of trees and a wide garden full of different flowers. Inside Bou-san's car, Yasuhara and Ayako was squealing because of the sight while John, Masako and Bou-san sat with awed eyes. The van and Bou-san's car reached the end of the greenery and the sight of the mansion came into view. Their jaw almost dropped when they saw how big the house is. The mansion's design was a mixture of modern art and 19th century's castle architecture. It was three stories high and its area was really hard to guess. They preferred not to calculate the land area because they might faint if they would know it. They saw a large fountain with an angel standing above it holding bow and arrow, pointing to the east. The van circled around it to stop in front of the mansion's entrance. The van stopped as well as Bou-san's car as they reached the entrance of the mansion. There were two persons waiting for them, the first one dressed in a white shirt and black pants, they recognized as Haga Toranuseke while the other one was an old man wearing a butler's suit. They were both smiling as the group descended from the car. The first one to get off was Ayako and Yasuhara who was both looking at the mansion in awe. Masako, John and Bou-san followed them. Lin and Madoka came out of the van first. Mai was still lost in her thoughts when Naru shook her. The door of the side of the van closest to her was open and Naru was standing beside her...

"We're here Mai." Naru gently whispered to her as he gently shook her.

Mai was brought back to reality and she looked up on Naru's eyes. "I can't." she whispered back.

The group as well as the butler and Toranuseke looked at them with curiosity but they ignored them.

"I am here." Naru whispered to comfort Mai. "I promised to stay beside you, right?"

Slowly, a smile appeared in Mai's face. "Yeah. You are here with me." she said with delight."I can do it." she added determined that she could face the faces she hadn't seen for years,

Naru offered his hand to her and she accepted it. They made their way to the group, their hands clasped together. Relief was seen on Toranuseke's face while the butler smiled at Mai. The butler spoke. "So, Mai-sama, you found your right one already?" he asked with a gentle voice.

Mai was delighted to see the butler. She went to the butler and hugged him. "Taro-sama. I am so pleased to see you again." she pulled back and scanned the old man's profile. "Hmm, you aged a lot Taro-sama." she said sadly. "Tell me, had they been giving you stress for the past years that I was gone?" she asked.

Taro smiled at her with uncertainty in his eyes. "You are still the caring girl who left us years ago." was his reply.

Mai smiled at him and bowed down to show respect to the man and went back to Naru's side, holding his left hand. "Yes, Taro-sama. I found the right one." she answered the man's first question earlier.

The group clapped their hands in amusement and Naru shook his head but gave Mai a smile that was only meant for her. Suddenly, Naru cleared his throat to stop this scene. "We can't waste too much time. " he said icily.

Toranuseke made the introduction. "This is Hideki Taro, the family's butler for forty years. So if you want to know more about the Burnsworth's history, you can ask him." He turned to Mai. "And Mai?"

Mai looked at Toranuseke.

"Welcome home." he said, flashing a welcoming smile.

Mai was surprised. Her eyes glistened but she decided not to cry. "Yes. Thank you, Toranuseke."

Taro bowed at them. "Good morning to you. I will lead you inside the house and give you a tour so that you won't get lost here. Although Mai-sama here knows the house very well and she can accompany you all the time, still, we can't afford to lose anyone." he said with that gentle voice again. He ushered them inside the house. "Please follow me."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tour around the Mansion

Toranuseke and the butler lead the way, followed by the SPR members. Along the way, Naru, who was still holding Mai's hand, asked Toranuseke which parts of the house exert more paranormal activities. They are still on first floor, observing the kitchen where some of the maids are cooking and the others were cleaning the area. They greeted them good morning and when some of them saw Mai they all nodded to her and smiled. Mai waved her free hand to them.

Toranuseke replied. "The kitchen is one of the scariest parts of the house at the moment. As I said before, the utensils are floating and swirling and will be tossed on the persons present at the area. Just this morning, when two of our maids were cooking, it happened. Most of the dishes were thrown at the floor that's why they were cleaning it up." he said pointing at the maids who are cleaning the mess evident at the floor. "We just ordered breakfast at a nearby café for breakfast." he sighed.

"Haga-san, we would want to speak to all the maids and to the other person who experience the paranormal activities at this house." Naru commanded.

"Of course." Toranuseke said. Then he remembered something. "Ah, please call me Toranuseke, since you are Mai-chan's boyfriend. That also goes for the rest." he announced. Everyone nodded.

They continued to walk and they turned to the stairs to go to the second floor. When they reached the top, they saw a large hall way where a wall which was covered by the pictures of the Burnsworths can be seen. They approached the pictures. A large portrait of a respectable man was placed at the center. "This is Mr. Harry Burnsworth." The butler said. Next to it is the portrait of a woman who has a short hair and brown eyes, sitting at a cozy chair. "This is his wife, the deceased Takumi Burnsworth. She died while saving their daughter -Kajika from the hired killers who wants to kidnap their daughter. Before she married Harry-sama, she was working on the police force, protecting Harry-sama." the butler explained with a sad tone. Everybody felt the sadness that enveloped the old man.

Mai looked at Toranuseke commanding him to take over. Toranuseke understood Mai's eyes and took over the introductions. Next to the portrait of Takumi was a girl in her seventeen's with brown hair and beautiful silver eyes. Yasuhara was captivated with her looks. "This is Kajika Burnsworth, the daughter and only heiress of the Burnsworth Empire. She was engaged to the leader of the Huang Empire, Fang Li Ren." He pointed on the portrait located under Kajika's. A man in his twenties with black, silky hair and wearing that famous stoic expression worn by Naru all the time, Fang Li Ren exhibits the face of a leader.

Madoka's eyes landed on the portrait. She pointed at the picture."That is Fang Li Ren?" she said.

"Yes. Miss…?" Toranuseke asked.

"Madoka. Mori Madoka." She answered. "Sorry we were not properly introduced." she apologizes. So she introduced the rest of the team to him. She looked at Lin. " This is Lin Koujo, assistant and guardian of Shibuya Kazuya. Next to him is Houshou Takigawa, an ex monk who was now a bass guitarist, next to him is his fiancée, Matsuzaki Ayako, a miko but a self proclaimed one." Ayako darted a fierce look at Madoka. Madoka just smirked at her.

"Oh, Congratulations to the two of you." Toranuseke greeted them.

"Thanks!" said Ayako.

Madoka continued. "Next to Ayako is John Brown. He is from Australia and he is an exorcist. Next to him is his girlfriend Hara Masako-" she was interreptud by Toranuseke.

"Oh I know her. The medium." he said knowingly. "I saw some of her tv show. Kajika-sama really admires her. She is also interested in ghost. I remember when we were younger; Mai and Kajika-sama would not sleep without telling each other ghost stories. That happens every night before Kajika-sama was sent to the Caribbean."

That caught Yasuhara's attention. "Oh, why was she sent to the Caribbean?"

Toranuseke turned to look at the man. "And you are?" he asked.

He fixed his eye glass so that it showed a glint, making him look smart. "Osamu Yasuhara, the group's researcher."

Toranuseke smiled at that gesture. "Well, when she was seven, she was sent to the Caribbean because hired assassins tried to kidnap her. Takumi-san was there to protect her but she died on the course, just like what Taro-san said. So, to keep her away from danger she was there and that was the time that srhe Li Ren-sama met. Li Ren-sama, who was nine at that time, came there to be Kajika-sama's companion. He also brought with him a white leopard with topaz eyes which Kajika-sama called Mustafa. When Kajika-sama reached the age of twelve, she was brought back to Japan by her own request. She said that she wanted to see Mai and me again." he narrated.

The group chorused in Ooohhhhsss.

The group scanned the wall further. There were fifty or more portraits hanging on the wall. Suddenly Ayako gasped and she pointed on a portrait of a young girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes and exhibiting a small smile with her hands on her lap. "Mai?" Mai chuckled when she saw the amused faces of SPR.

"That's me." Mai declared, smiling.

"We know." Yasuhara replied. "It's just that it's the first time we saw a picture of yours at that age."

"You're cute Jou-chan!" Bou-san exclaimed.

Naru squeezed Mai's hand. She smiled at him. "Why do you have a picture on that wall?" he asked her.

She pulled her hand gently away from Naru's hand. She went close to her portrait and touched it gently. A smile crossed her face. Mai explained. "Every person who played an important part on the lives of the Burnsworths is placed under the three main family members. Look, down my portrait were my father and my mother. On the other side was Toranusekes's and under him was his parents's portrait too. Our mothers were the childhood friends of Takumi-san. The one's beside mine is Rumaty, the other was Eugene de Volkan and the last one was Carl Rosenthal."

"Who are those people?" Yasuhara asked curiously.

"Well, a few years back, before I resigned and leave them, Mr. Burnsworth decided to devise a game which he called the "Marriage Game". The participants were Kajika and three unknown men whom he chose personally. Eugene Alexandre de Volkan, Rumaty Ivan Di Raginei and Carl Rosenthal were the three husband candidates. Eugene was the first one she met. Kajika admired him because he has the eyes of Mustafa. Apparently, she really believed on reincarnation. Mustafa died a year before she came back here in Japan. Eugene loved her so much though he knows that Kajika doesn't love him the way he wants he loves her. He is a martyr." she paused and looked at Rumaty's portrait. She continued her narration. "Rumaty was the second. They met during the birthday of Li Ren's relative. He was the second in throne in Raginei's kingdom. I know Rumaty fell in love with her. The first time I saw them together, I thought they were twins or probably related to each other. Later, Toranuseke said in the e-mail he sent me that they were cousins. Harry Burnsworth is the first born son of King Mahaty, Rumaty's grandfather. So that explains their resemblance." She smiled to herself when she reached Carl Rosenthal's portrait. Everyone looked at her in awe. It was the first time that Mai smiled genuinely since they started this case. Naru felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Mai smiling at _that_ portrait.

Mai didn't saw the expression of Naru's eyes. She just continued her story. "Carl Rosenthal. He was the third one and the son of Harry Burnsworth's arch enemy in the business. He fell in love with her the moment she calmed down his heart after being trapped in the elevator on a hotel during her stay at Raginei. He is a claustrophobic. After that incident, they became friends. Then slowly, Carl broke the rivalry between the Burnsworth and the Rosenthal clan." Mai explained while reminiscing. "Well, I didn't see the end of the game because I went away when Li Ren …" her voice trailed off.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly. Toranuseke and Taro do not really know the whole story of the argument between Li Ren and Mai. They just remember that the two was shouting at each other when Li Ren found out that Kajika went to Raginei when it was in a state of war. Finally, she will tell the story.

Mai sensed the expectant air. She wants to tell them what really happened that night, especially to Toranuseke and Taro-san, but she just couldn't tell them yet. "When Li Ren and I got into an argument." she finished, choosing her words carefully.

As expected, they were all disappointed with her answer. Naru looked at her with gentleness. "Mai." he called her.

Mai turned to look at him. Her eyes were glistening. When a tear was about to fall from her eyes, Naru closed the distance between them and he pulled Mai into his arms. Then he whispered to her, "Don't push yourself too hard. Take your time." he said gently.

The gang made that ooohhhhh sound again. Suddenly, someone cleared his throat. "Well, it seems that I have to look for another girl to love." the man said seriously.

They turned to their backs and saw a man with oriental blue eyes and have one of the most captivating smiles. Naru and Mai pulled away from each other to look at the new comer.

He spoke again. "Why does my heart have to break over and over again?" he said dramatically.

Mai's eyes widened. Lin spoke as he recognized the voice. "The voice from the speaker awhile ago." he said firmly.

"Rumaty." Mai whispered. She rushed towards Rumaty and she knelt down before him much to everyone's surprise, most of it was from Naru. Toranuseke and Taro also did the same thing like Mai and they all said together:

"Your Highness!"

The SPR Gang stood there, stunned. After all, they did not expect that the king of Raginei would be this gorgeous. He is handsome and yet showed that he is a noble one that should be respected even though he just wears a white polo shirt and blue slacks. Naru and Lin shook their heads. "This is ridiculous." Lin said aloud. "We were here for ghost hunting. Not to meet famous people."

Everyone turned to look at him with incredulous eyes, minus Naru because Naru agreed with him.

Rumaty chuckled. "Are you jealous, young man?" he asked, the question pertaining to Naru.

Naru just gave him a cold glare. This made Rumaty laugh. "Okay, the three of you, don't do that. We are on a private estate, not on public view." he commanded the three who knelt down before him. The first one to stand was Mai. Then Toranuseke and Taro followed.

"So, Mai-chan. He is your boyfriend." Rumaty said, grinning. It is more if a statement than a question.

"Yes he is!" Mai answered fast. "And speaking of which…"

_Whack!_

The right hand of Mai fell onto the left cheek of Rumaty. Rumaty's cheek turned red. He touched it. "Ow… It hurts." he said while clutching his cheek. Everyone stifled their laughs, except for Lin who was grinning and Naru who was looking at Mai, bewilderment evident in his face. Toranuseke and Taro walked to his Naru's place and they patted his back.

"They are always like that." Toranuseke amusingly said.

Naru nodded at him and before he can question the man, they heard Mai's loud voice.

"Don't you dare make Naru jealous of you!" Mai shouted at Rumaty's face.

Rumaty laughed louder. "How dare you shout at a king?" he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Mai huffed angrily. She also crossed her arms on her chest. "You don't act like a king!" she said angrily. "You are still acting like a child!" She turned her back on him and walked towards Naru. She spoke again as she reached Naru's side. "Rumaty." she called the man who was walking towards them.

"Yes, princess?" he asked seductively as he stopped in front of her making Naru's eyes go into flames.

Mai flashed a grin. "I'll tell Kajika that you are flirting with someone who already has boyfriend!" she said teasingly. Then she laughed like she was a maniac, making Rumaty froze in his place.

"D-don't you dare…" he hissed.

"Ha Ha! You lose _Your Highness_!" Mai exclaimed, and then she turned to Toranuseke. "Lead us to the base, will you?" She winked at Naru and he smiled at her.

Toranuseke patted Rumaty's shoulder. "_She_ is back. _Your monster_." he said teasingly. He turned to Mai. "Okay Mai-chan, this way!" He said happily.

The group made their way to their base, leaving a smiling Rumaty behind. "Mai." he said to himself as he looks at her leaving form and to the man beside him that she called Naru.


End file.
